Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is a new Kirby installment for the Wii. It is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was first uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010. Inspired by a commericial for Kirby's Adventure from almost two decades ago,Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN the game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances. The animation style is meant to look like everything is a yarn outline with minor details such as facial features. The layout of the worlds and levels is scrapbook-like with simple pieces of fabric such as cloth and felt. Many of the enemies are also made up cloth, felt, and pipe cleaners. Kirby also appears to have new abilities such as turning into a giant Kirby-like tank, swinging across gaps, and grabbing enemies with a strand of yarn. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site Another key feature in the game is that Kirby has lost the ability to inhale, as the air goes right through his new body. Instead, Kirby can create a whip-like object using yarn that he uses to wrap around enemies. The enemy will turn into a ball of yarn which Kirby can carry and throw at other enemies to defeat them or grab items. Kirby can also use this ability to pull down scenery such as walls to progress or scrunch up the scenery to make gaps shorter so that he can jump across them (as he can no longer puff up and float). There is also a multiplayer feature, which allows the second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer Of note is that this game is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first main series game to do so and possibly the first canonical game. Plot A sorcerer named Yin-Yarn is running amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn. Kirby is walking by a bush, and notices a tomato sitting on top of it. He starts to inhale it to eat it, but Yin-Yarn appears and starts to introduce himself. Kirby angers him by trying to eat the tomato, and after he finally gets it, Yin-Yarn sucks him up into the sock around his neck. Kirby finds himself in a strange land where everything is made of yarn. Before he can explore, a monster appears chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster, but the air goes right through his body. Unsure of what to do but still wanting to help, Kirby suddenly transforms into a car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, and this strange tomato has given him the power to transfom into a variety of different things. Later on, once Kirby has gotten a better handle on his new body's abilities, a monster tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster and obtains a piece of yarn that allows him to stitch Patch Castle to Grass Land. As it turns out, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts. Kirby and Prince Fluff set off and after defeating Fangora, the Magic Yarn stitches Grass Land to Hot Land. Kirby's stomach starts growling, so he searches for food in a tree. Suddenly, the tree starts to shake, and Kirby tries to hang on as long as he can. When he looks, it's Prince Fluff shaking the tree. Prince Fluff says that this is the way to get food in Patch Land. Prince Fluff shakes several apples out of the tree, and Kirby as well. Kirby gets angry and chases Prince Fluff, so long that he forgot that he was hungry. After defeating Hot Wings, Kirby and Prince Fluff find the Magic Yarn that stitches Hot Land to Treat Land. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, the Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede notices that one of his Waddle Dees is made out of yarn. Dedede ignores it, and Yin- Yarn is shown behind a box, sewing more yarn Waddle Dees with his needles. After defeating Squashini, Kirby and Fluff find the Magic Yarn that stitches Treat Land to Water Land. Along their journey, they come upon a breathtaking, mountain-sized cake! Kirby tries to contain himself, but fails and jumps into the cake. Prince Fluff declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, they don't balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside. Prince Fluff pops out and can't eat any more cake. Kirby pops out with the cherry in his mouth and eats it, winning the contest. After they defeat Capamari, the Magic Yarn stitches Water Land to Snow Land. Back in Dream Land, Yin-Yarn's Waddle Dee impostors capture the real Waddle Dees and corner Dedede. Before he can defend himself, they attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and sucks Dedede into Patch Land. During the boss fight with him, he sees Kirby and starts to run over, but a puppeteer's device comes in from out of nowhere and knocks him unconcious, then takes control of his body. When he is defeated, he returns to normal and gives Kirby the Magic Yarn, which stitches Snow Land to Space Land. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, the Battleship Halberd is roaming the skies. Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck and sucks him into Patch Land. When Kirby and Prince Fluff fight him, his eyes will flash between yellow and purple as he struggles to fight off Yin-Yarn's possession. A red panel with Yin-Yarn's face on it feeds him four different colored swords that Kirby must unravel. Once Kirby defeats him, he is freed from his possession and disappears into his cape. It is implied he loses conciousness after the battle. Kirby and Fluff get the last piece of Magic Yarn, and Patch Land is fully stitched back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, but their celebration is interrupted when Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and explains what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, but Fluff pulls out the other sock in the pair that Yin-Yarn stole from. He, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede return to Dream Land to confront Yin-Yarn. After finally defeating Yin-Yarn, Prince Fluff returns to Patch Land, but leaves the sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits roll, Kirby is shown in a field asleep with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Quilty Square In the game, there is an area called Quilty Square. Here, the player can access Kirby's Pad and decorate it with items found throughout the adventure. But beyond just setting up furniture, the player could also choose to upholster it with unlocked fabrics with a surprising amount of customization, such as changing the angle and size at which it is applied. As shown in a Japanese trailer of the game, Kirby can also purchase furniture from what seems to be a shopkeeper. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff can venture through the house with their choice of furniture and fabric. There are also what seems to be neighbors in Patch Land. Kirby can also help Dom Woole manage his appartments. Kirby helps Dom Woole by assisting with furnishing his apartments using the different patches collected in the levels in Patch Land. Once an apartment is fully furnished, a friend occupies the appartment. Kirby can play different games with his neighbors. This is what Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, and Mara are for. Zeke plays a hide-and-seek game with Kirby. Beadrix plays a bead collecting game with Kirby. Carrie plays a game where Kirby must help Carrie get to her chair somewhere within a given level. Buster plays a game where Kirby must defeat a certain number of enemies. Mara races against Kirby. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Chaise Woole *Buster *Loomis Woole *Mara *Mega Yin-Yarn Transformations Kirby's inhaling ability has been rendered useless and he has lost the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo Regular Forms These forms do not require a power up. *Car - Double-tap left or right on the Wii Remote's Control Pad. This form allows Kirby to travel faster, as well as making him jump higher and farther. *Pendulum - Press the 1 button to latch onto a button. This form allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While falling down, hold the 2 button to have Kirby turn into a parachute. This form allows him to slowly fall down. *2 Ton Kirby - While Kirby is in the air, the player must press down on the D-Pad. This form allows Kirby to break bricks that he normally couldn't break. *Sleigh- Kirby can become this form on a certain level in place of a car. It can slide up and down ramps at high speeds as well as skate over water when Kirby has enough speed built up. *Submarine- Kirby becomes this when he enters water. *Strength- Kirby can unzip zippers and move heavy objects. *Snake - Kirby can slide through small gaps. Special Forms Kirby can become these forms after getting a Metamortex. Some of these forms combine the two players, with the one who grabbed the Metamortex becoming the actual form and the other player serving a support role, while a few forms have Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately. *Dolphin - To get some serious speed in the water, Kirby can become this. It can also jump through hoops, swim up waterfalls and bounce beads on its nose. *Tankbot - Kirby becomes a large robotic tank. It can hover, has light-up eyes, and can shoot Missiles. When there are 2 players it has a boxing glove as well, which is controlled by whichever player did not grab the power-up. *Off-Roader - allows Kirby to travel faster and break through blocks. *Saucer - Kirby is in a UFO that is able to abduct enemies. When enough enemies are abducted, he can blast out an attack destroying everything on screen. *Spin Boarder - Kirby can surf and jump while doing so. He can grab a pair of wings for a short time that increase his jump height. *Digger - Kirby can dig sections of the ground that look like cotton. It can also destroy crystals in front of doorways, allowing him to enter *Fire Engine - Kirby can put out fire enemies and fires when he is in this form. *Rocket - Kirby can destroy enemies by shooting stars at them and fly around in rocket form in a similar manner to Space Invaders. *Train - Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. *Star Shooter - Virtually identical to its appearance in Kirby Super Star and Ultra, it flies and fires star shots sideways. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *+ Button: View pause screen *- Button: View controls for current form *1 Button: Use yarn whip *2 Button: Jump *A Button: Call Angie *B Button: U-Turn when in Train Form Returning Enemies *Scarfy *Flamer *Waddle Dee (regular, parasol, balloon, spear-wielding, bow and arrow wielding, missile-throwing, snowball-throwing, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Chilly *Gordo *Grizzo *Shotzo *Big Waddle Dee New Enemies *Dropso *Ooki *Uniclod *Cyclod *Buttonfly *Buttonbee *Bow Waddle Dee *Balloon Waddle Dee *Dandan *Sulkworm *Candlemander *Swadclod *Sneak Sack *Rolling Clod *Truck Monster *Calderon *Magmotamus *Emba *Battins *Slobba *Snip-Snap *Shelby *Embird *Soldier **Sword Soldier **Spear Soldier **Cannon Soldier **Whistle Soldier *Sea Jelly *Stogue *Sawgill *Bobber Clod *Jelly Jr. *Anemonee *Buttonbug *Danglerfish *Amprey *Octopea *Mariner **Sword Mariner **Spear Mariner **Cannon Mariner **Whistle Mariner *Cutfish *Freezo *Space Jelly *Orbitfly *Spore Jelly *Twiggy Woods *Boingers *Lil’ Krackos *Soochers Mini Bosses *Wicked Willows *Blast Mariner *Space Kracko *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Combo Cannon *Reactor Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings *Squashini *Capamari *King Dedede (Brainwashed) *Meta Knight (Brainwashed) *Yin-Yarn *Mega Yin-Yarn Levels Certain areas can only be accesed by obtaining their corresponding Area Patch. *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Big-Bean Vine **Fangora Boss Battle **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **Hot Wings Boss Battle **Temper Temple **Dusk Dunes *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Mushroom Run **Sweets Park **Melody Town **Squashini Boss Battle **Cocoa Station **Dark Manor *Water Land **Splash Beach **Blub-Blub Ocean **Secret Island **Deep-Dive Deep **Capamari Boss Battle **Boom Boatyard **Fossil Reef *Snow Land **Snowy Fields **Cozy Cabin **Mt. Slide **Frosty Wheel **King Dedede Boss Battle **Frigid Fjords **Evergreen Lift *Space Land **Future City **Tube Town **Mysteruious UFO **Stellar Way **Meta Knight Boss Battle **Moon Base **Outer Rings *Dream Land **Whispy's Woods **Tempest Towers **Cloud Palace **Castle Dedede **Yin-Yarn Boss Battle **Meta Melon Isle **Battleship Halberd Reception 1up.com named Kirby's Epic Yarn the best game of E3 for Wii 1up.com and GameSpot named it both the best Wii game and best game overall at E3. GameSpot's Best Game of E3GameSpot's Best Wii Game of E3 GameTrailers.com awarded it the best graphics of E3 for 2010.GameTrailer's Best E3 Awards 2010 Best Graphics Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' appears to show similarities to Yoshi's Story. The main style of the games appear to have crafting materials for graphics in many of the early levels and Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This will be the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that Kirby's voice will be heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. Using Kirby's Train form is similar to the way Canvas Curse is played. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off when defeated. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration as well as captions. Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking File:KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|Zeke File:KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Beadrix File:KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby, using his signature move File:KEY_Whip.jpg|Kirby using his signature whip File:KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down File:KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby File:KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy File:KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper File:KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy File:KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder File:KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Tank bot form File:KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Digger form File:KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Spin Boarder form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Saucer form File:KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form File:KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-Roader form File:KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form File:KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his Rocket form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form File:KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form File:KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his 2 Ton Kirby form File:KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form File:KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form File:KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo File:KEY Snail.png|A Shelby File:KEY Enemy.png|A Cyclod File:KEY SpikeEnemy.png|A Uniclod File:KEY Pirate.png|A Sword Soldier File:KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper File:KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt File:KEY Tubby.png|A Sulkworm File:Fangora.jpg|Fangora File:KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede File:Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn Yarn Kirby.gif|The japanese logo Gallery Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The E3 title screen. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|A Waddle Doo and Meta Knight. Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in Tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in UFO form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters an Ooki. File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yo-Yo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his Top form, spinning Fangora's weak spot. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Slobba. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby. Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine. Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in Lava Landing at Hot Land Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby on a platform with a Dandan Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board. Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight form at Mushroom Run at Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Jelly Jr.s. Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something at Cool Cave Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a Sulkworm, which is blocking the door. Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A darkness setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle Dee being lassoed by Kirby in Dino Jungle at Hot Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form in Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy-filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in Flower Fields. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in Mushroom Run Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting against Capamari Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level selection screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dark Manor Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in Melody Town Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Pyramid Sands Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form. kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle. Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby and a Buggy Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede. Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede. Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight. Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in Snowy Fields with Chillies. Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip. Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-type monster. Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in Splash Beach Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting at Cozy Cabin Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form. Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Tube Town Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket forms. Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg|Kirby in Secret Island Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg|Kirby in his Dolphin form, about to jump through a hoop. Kirby's Epic Yarn 53.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land in his car form References |es = |ja = 毛糸のカービィ }} Category:Games *